Nightmare!
by edward6234
Summary: Bella has a horrible nightmare and wakes up to find herself alone! What happens when her day is filled with blood?


Nightmare!

Summer: Bella has a horrible nightmare and wakes up to find herself alone! What happens when her day is filled with blood!?

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of that Stephenie Meyer does, but I am glad that we can have fun with the characters!

Bella's POV

I wake from a nightmare, screaming to find myself alone and in my bed. I see that it is 2am on Monday. Where is Edward? He was here last night… maybe he went home to change. I hope he comes back soon; I really don't sleep well without him and all these nightmares aren't helping anything. A few hours pass and he still hasn't come back, maybe he went to hunt before school. … I should be getting ready for school myself, its almost time to go but that dream really did freak me out. I wish Edward hadn't left me alone tonight. But I guess I can't expect him to be here all the time. I just have to shake it off, after all it was just a dream …. _Right_?!?

I got to school that day to find everyone waiting around outside in the parking lot? _I wonder what's going on_?

"Hey, Bella! … Did you hear what happened?" Tyler asked me when I got closer to the crowd of students. He looked like something was wrong, like he was trying not to cry or something.

"No, did I miss something?"

"Some one killed Jessica, Eric, and Mike this morning. They were found dead in the parking lot and the police are closing school until they find out what happened. They don't think it was any students since those three were here long before school hours." He told me and I couldn't catch my breath, it was so much like my dream and I was starting to freak. "BELLA!!?? Hey are you ok!?" He asked, I must have looked like I was panicking as much as I felt it.

"Umm… uhh… Yeah …su ..sure." I said shaking.

"ALRIGHT! … Everyone is to go back home until further notice and lock your doors. We don't know who's doing this or why!" One of the police men said. The crowd started to disperse. Except for me … and Tyler who was watching me.

"Bella!? … Do you need a ride home? I don't think you should drive like this?" He said as he started to help me to his van. I couldn't do anything, all I did was nod and let him tow me to his car. I don't really remember the drive home, if he said anything after we were in the car, or even when my breathing started to even out but the next thing I know is he is helping me out of the car and I'm telling him that I'm fine and to get home safely.

When I got home the house seemed empty but when I walked into the kitchen I found a lot of blood everywhere. I followed the trail as I trembled and it lead up the stairs. When I opened the door to my father's room, with shaking hands, I found him dead on the floor. I screamed and panicked, when I run to his side I tried to find out what happened. I couldn't move and I couldn't see anything but blood, lots of blood. My mind went blank. _MY DAD IS DEAD?_

Alice's POV

I Know I am going to be too late but I have to do something! How could he be so, … so …. Stupid. I ran in and found Bella crumbled on the floor screaming and rocking by her dead father. I had to drag her back outside (screaming). This was not going to go well.

"BELLA!!?" Well she's not responding, what do I do … come on Bella snap out of it!! "Bella, it's Edward! Please you have to say something!! STOP SCREAMING"

"Edward? …" Bella whimpered, finally stopped screaming … _sure this is going to go __**GREAT**_. She looks like she's going to fall to pieces, oh … how am I going to tell her!?

"Bella … listen to me. Edward …. Well he lost his freaking MIND! He is going around killing everyone he comes across and he is searching for you. So we have to get you out of here, back to the house out!?"

"He's what?!" She asked stunned, _yeah I know shocker right. He is sooo in trouble_.

"Look I had a vision and Edward came home from his hunt this weekend and went straight to the school and he killed Jessica, Eric and Mike for no reason and then he went to find you and ended up killing Charlie. Sorry Bella but its true and we don't have time for you to have a melt down. We have to go! …. NOW!"

This wasn't going to go well and she didn't seem to react to anything I was saying so I assume she is going into shock. I mean who wouldn't, Edward going on going murdering people?? I take Bella back to Carlisle. Everyone else is home as well and know about the vision I had. Esme is in denial and Rose is trying to blame Bella but mostly everyone is in shock. Carlisle started to check Bella over, making sure nothing was seriously wrong. She seemed to be unresponsive still, this can't be good for her. Bella started to cry and Esme took her into the other room while the rest of us talked about what we were going to do about Edward.

…

We talked for a few hours and Bella continued to cry in the other room. She had a lot to cry about today. _My poor Sister_! We knew something had to be wrong with him; there was no way Edward just start going around killing and looking to kill Bella … _that's just not going to happen_. Emmett was getting pissed he thought we should go and find him before he found Bella, but no one really wanted a fight and until we know what is wrong we shouldn't chance one. Jasper and Emmett sat by the door and kept watch over the yard. All we can do now is wait, Edward had to come home sooner or later and then he will have to explain himself.

Edward's POV

I was on my way home from hunting all weekend, I hate to be away from Bella that long but sometimes its necessary when your dating someone that smells good enough to eat. … Literally! Well ok that's an understatement when I say _good enough_, I really me the sweetest treat ever to be found! But I love her and so I hunt to make it easier to be near her and her sweet scent. Although after being away from her and believing that I lost her forever, had changed my perspective on how she smells, sometimes my thirst still acts up a little. Hints the extended hunt. But soon I would be home, I can get cleaned up, and then be back in school by lunch. Just that thought alone was enough to make me smile, to know that I would be seeing _**her**_very soon! My cold frigid arms ached for her warmth. I could see the road leading to my house now and soon I was able to hear the thoughts of my family… Shouldn't they all be in school?

"Well what can we do Emmett?" Alice asked. '_I'm going to kill him that's what I'd like to do … Yes Emmett we all would but its not that easy!_'

"If this is what he's doing shouldn't we stop him …. Or something!?" Emmett countered her. '_We can't just SIT HERE. Its driving me crazy. …. Just listen to poor Bella in there' _"What we can do is at least…" I wasn't listening to him anymore, when he _said _poor Bella. all of my attention went into to searching for her. And I heard her crying in a different room with Esme? Why was she crying? Why wasn't she and everyone else for that matter at school? And WHO had made her cry… who was everyone talking about? I had to know so I started to run faster toward the house. I didn't stop, I ran right through the door and straight to Alice. If anyone could tell me anything as fast as I needed it, it was her.

"What's going on?" I asked anxiously.

I thought that Alice was mad at who ever they were talking about and that was why she growled. I expected the growl. However the next thing that happened was far from what I was expecting. Emmett and Jasper jumped at me …. They attacked me and somehow I was being chained to a chair in the living room???

"What the…??"

"**HOW COULD **_**YOU**_!!??" Alice yelled in my face just before Jasper pulled her back a bit. Either I truly missed something or my family had all gone nuts. Was she really yelling at _ME_!?? I didn't do anything. HELL I just got home. How could I have done anything if I wasn't here? "How could you Edward? …. What, have you totally lost you mind, IS that it!?"

"Umm Alice have you? I mean I don't have a clue what you're talking about here?… Why is Bella crying!? .. Why is she even here?" She glared at me.

"How can you SIT there and act all innocent? Do you know what you did to her!?" Alice spat. '_She is crying because of YOU Edward_! …You killed her father Edward! Its your fault. (shows him the vision of him killing people; Jessica, Eric, Mike … Charlie ….Bella! Edward flinches in his chair)

"**WHOA **HOLD ON HERE……. YOU THINK I DID _WHAT_!? Alice get real, why would I do that? Why would I want to …ki ….kill Bella!?"

Emmett and Jasper were standing behind Alice glaring at me as well. However they left all the yelling to her and even their thoughts were silent compared to Alice as she shouted. I could barely hear Bella's sobs coming from the other room. … If Alice said that Charlie was dead and that some one was coming after Bella why was she NOT being looked after? I wanted to go to her, I wanted to tell her that everything was going to be fine, that I would never hurt her like that. But what could I tell her … that Alice was wrong and I had no idea how her father got killed even if Alice said she saw me do it!? … _Oh yeah that sounds believable_. I was lost in my thoughts trying to understand what could possibly have made Alice see me killing anyone, let alone Charlie and, … and my Bella. It was impossible for me to even think about it without flinching. Esme and Bella walk in at the same time. Bella starts to cry again. I was still chained to this damn chair.

"Bella!?… I swear I didn't do anything! … I just got home. I haven't even been ….."

I didn't get to finish as I saw something I couldn't believe and it was standing right before my eyes!? _**I saw … ME!? **_I stopped talking and every one else turned to see me staring at me? I was standing in the door way looking very much the same as I am in this chair and looking very much the same…. We were confused. Before anyone could react differently Emmett and Jasper jumped out at the other me and now he was in chains too.

"OK, what the Hell?" Emmett was the first to speak. '_There are fucking TWO of them, him, YOU!?_' I completely agree Brother.

I heard Bella catch her breath with a gasp. She suddenly wasn't crying anymore and only stared stunned at both forms of me before her. My mind was starting to work again and as I looked at this _other me_, I realized that he wasn't me. He just looked like me.

"Ohhh! …. Now that makes sense." Alice looks at the guy and then back to me. '_Two… huh Why didn't I see that!? So which is the really you, Edward?_'

I rolled my eyes at her. Only Alice could be so calm about someone having a double. And then I noticed that as I rolled my eyes the other guy did just the same. I also found that I couldn't _read _him, not like I can't hear Bella, it was as if there was nothing there to read … it's not blocked its just not there?? I glared at him and he was doing the same to me.

"How is this possible?" Jasper asked with wide confused eyes. '_How … two? But which one is Edward? And who is that other guy… why is there no difference, even smell' _Well that had me thinking. The guy didn't really have a smell and with out any mind waves for me to read… what exactly was he?

"Well Someone better explain, this is too damn weird." Emmett muttered and of course he would find it _JUST _weird. '_Edward bro, do you know which is the real you … can you tell us at least?_'

"Edward has a fucking twin." Rosalie said uninterested and sarcastically. Oh yeah, cause that makes plenty of sense. Thanks Rose that really helps.

I rolled my eyes again and turned to glare at the other guy because again he was going the same thing at the same time as me. He was starting to really piss me off then a thought came to me. I _DIDN'T _hurt anyone in town but some one was killing them!?

"Hold on … **YOU** _KILLED _CHARLIE!!!" We yelled at the same time. Then started glaring at each other. "WHAT!? …. **Stop that**!" How the hell was he doing that!?

"I knew it wasn't true." Bella whispered while crying again. I hated to see her cry and I couldn't even do a damn thing about it because I was still tied to this blasted chair.

"What do we do now? …. About the umm double Edwards?" Jasper asked. '_How do we know who is who. A test maybe… but what?_'

"I know!" Emmett said enthusiastically. '_Let them loose, we could fight them and who ever doesn't fight that has to be Edward._'

"How would that help anything EMMETT!?" We say then turned to growl at each other. I really hate this guy. The whole you-say-I-say bit is pissing me off. And how could Emmett think letting him go was a good idea. _Oh yeah, its Emmett_.

"Not everything can be solved with a fight Emmett besides, not with Bella here. She would get hurt!" Alice scolded. Of course she would see what he had planned and stop it … Sometimes having a psychic in the house is a good thing. Then I remember the guy sitting opposite of me and think _WHAT THE HELL ALICE!!?_

"But…. how is this possible?" Esme asked. '_Edward … someone used Edward's looks to go around killing. Looking to kill Bella? …. My poor boy! He must feel so angry right now!' _Leave it to mom to worry about the guy in the chair when Bella is the one in danger at the moment. Well I guess not. As long as we both stay tied up, then at least he can't get to her either.

Bella started to walk away from Esme. What was she think? … _Of course that would still bother me, even now_. Bella was headed closer towards both me and this guy until Emmett grabbed and stopped her. Ok so maybe he isn't that dumb after all. Thank you Emmett.

"What are you doing?" Emmett asked her. '_Even if this would be interesting, Edward would have my head if you get any closer. Sorry Sis?_' Bella started to cry harder and struggled in his arms.

"I knew it. … I knew it wasn't true! I knew it was a mistake Alice!" Bella whimpered as she continued to cry and struggle.

"Ok, but we still don't know who is really Edward or not Bella?" Emmett said confused. Bella stared blankly up at him.

"You don't?" Bella asked stunned still crying…Uh no, of course they don't Love. He is exactly like me. He speaks when I speak and we both glare at the same damn time, who could!?

"Umm, of course not … Look at them!?" Emmett said confused. Even Emmett wasn't about to risk her without being certain, for which I was grateful. Everyone looked at us -could-be-Edwards as we glared at each other. He was still pissing me off and since I didn't know who he was I was just getting more pissed as he copied me.

"But I…" Bella started but she was cut off.

"So what do we do now?" Jasper said. '_Edward could be either of them and this has to be hard on Bella_?'

"A test?" Emmett said enthusiastically again. '_Get Bella out of here. … Just give me a good 5 minutes with them both_.' Will he ever think of anything else but a fight. Life is just a big game to him; the biggest, smartest and the strongest win.

"Like what, ask them questions?" Rose asked sarcastically. '_Who cares if we can't tell, just leave them tied up for awhile. It might do Edward a little good to learn a lesson or two_!?'

"Well its worth a try." Esme added hopefully. It was heartbreaking to crush her hopes but even if they did ask us questions, some how this guy was able to get into my head. He would know the answers just as I know them.

"It won't work. He can read me." I mused as he did. "…..CUT THAT OUT!!" we glared again.

"Ok so what then?" Jasper asked again.

"Emmett let go." Bella whispers still trying to get out of him grip. I wish I knew what she was doing … just watching her is making me nervous and if she struggles to much she might hurt herself.

"No can do Sis! … Sorry but till we know who's who I can't" Emmett answered keeping his hold on her. '_Edward dude …. Any chance you could give us a hand here!?_' Yeah, Emm I'll get right on that. Man … what does he want me to do shout its me. Its me. Yeah I'm sure that will go over well.

"Emmett I …" Bella was cut off again. I was starting to think my family was really trying to drive me insane… wouldn't anyone let me hear what she was thinking, even if she did edit.

"Alice can you tell the difference? … What if we decided to let one go, what would happen?" Jasper asked. I'm sure that would work if it weren't for the fact that her mind is blocked at the moment.

"All I see is …" Alice's voice fades off as her vision starts blurring at first and the pain it caused was too much to bear.

"What is It!?" Jasper sounds worried but I can barely hear his voice. Both myself and this guy sitting opposite of me flinch and wince as her vision flashes.

"Enough!…. Alice STOP!" He moans along with me, as if his pain was as sharp as mine. …….. How could _he _be hurt like me!?

"Sorry" Alice said as she finally released me from the visions hold. Watching Bella die … again and again. I can't stand the pain it brings. I will never let that happen. She _WILL _live.

"What is going on _NOW_!?" Emmett said frustrated

"So how _do _we fix this? …. We can't leave them chained like this?" Esme asked pleading for answers. It really did pain her to see any one in discomfort. '_Edward what do you do? … There must be something._'

"Yes! .. Yes you can! Keep _him _from Bella!" We both said together again.

"But I …" Bella struggles in Emmett's arms again and was cut off again. You would think with as much as she was crying that her voice would be weak. But with each person that cut her off her voice grew stronger. I loved that strength she had as much as I feared what trouble it would get her into.

"Bells I know its tough but trust us! We have to keep you safe" Emmett was trying to reason with her and I silently begged for her to listen just this once.

"**CUT IT OUT**!!! …. JUST _LISTEN _TO ME!" Bella yelled. Bella was getting frustrated. Everyone stop and stare blankly at my beautiful angel and her kitten anger.

"Bella!?" We both sounded worried and I knew that I was. Bella rarely raised her voice over anything and well Emmett sometimes had a temper, forgetting just how fragile she could be.

"Umm….. thank you." Bella blushed. "I know which is _MY _Edward." Bella said suddenly.

I couldn't do anything but stare… She had to be joking. I noticed as I stared so did everyone else. Blank faces and wide eyes all around. Emmett was the first to break the silence moments later. He started cracking up laughing. I couldn't seem to find this as humorous as he clearly did, I couldn't even seem to moves as I stared blankly at my love.

"Yeah, OK! Good one Bells!!" Emmett laughed. Bella glared up at him. She tried to struggle out of his hold again.

"Cut it out Emmett! Its true!!" Bella said confidently.

"Bella dear, its not that we don't …. trust you but…" Esme was cut off. Did anyone get to finish a sentence today?

"How!?" Jasper questioned stunned.

"I _know _him! And I know which one is not him." Bella didn't seem to have any doubt in her voice.

I suddenly started to panic about if the stress of this day had finally had an effect on her mental well being. Did she really believe that she knew the difference when not even my vampire family could? If she was feeling confidently about this then … what would she do to prove it? What if she was wrong? They wouldn't actually allow her to get that close without being sure…. Would they? I was stuck in this stupid chair, worrying and all my brain could come up with was to glare at the damn guy sitting opposite of me and hope that Bella _COULD _tell the difference. But if not …. I would rather see us both killed then to let him anywhere near her after what he had done!

"Bella, … I don't …. I can see ….?" Alice muttered and everyone could hear the uncertainty in her panicked wind chimed voice.

"But I know!?" Bella argued determinedly.

"Bella that's absolutely ridiculous! Even if you are sure, there's _no way _that they are going to _let _you anywhere near either of us!" We said together again. This guy may have been getting on my nerves but at least I knew that he wouldn't be untied until I was found to be who I am. _Wow, this is getting complicated; even for me to keep it all straight_. _And I know I'm ME!_

"Why do they keep doing that?" Rose was starting to get almost as irritated by the double talk as I was. '_Edward, figure out a way to end this __**SOON **__or I'm just going to leave_.' Yeah, she was always the patient one. I couldn't help rolling my eyes and to both of our irritations so did my copy-cat.

"Edward calm down, Bella isn't going to get hurt!" Emmett said calmly while he still kept his hold on a struggling Bella.

…

Bella's POV

Emmett still had his massive arms tightly around me and no one was even listening to me. I know who Edward is and no one even bothered to let me explain. Just because they didn't understand and couldn't tell the difference themselves, does not give them the right to think that I didn't know what I was talking about. _Well __**trying **__to talk about; if they would just stop cutting me off_! Everyone was looking at me like I was crazy, well not everyone. Rose just looked pissed and bored. Edward with that freak that looks like him looked frustrated, if they weren't tied the would be pinching the bridge of their noses for sure.

"Emmett I'm not going to do anything stupid, just let go!" I struggled again.

"Bella, what exactly are you going to do?" Emmett questioned not showing any signs of letting go.

"I'm just going to prove to you all that I'm right and I can prove it! …….. Now please at least give me my arms!"

"Yeeeaaahhh, I don't know Sis? ….. I still don't understand how you can think you know the difference when we don't!?" Emmett said warily.

"Well if it's just her arms…. What's the worst that can happen?" Esme asked hopefully.

Emmett shrugged and loosened his hold just enough so I could pull out my arms. I was resisting the urge to sigh, they were all so over protective and it was so unnecessary. I took my annoyed gaze away from Emmett and turned to look at Edward and that freak that tried to be him. I hated to see him tied up like that, it wasn't right. It was true that I did know which one _WAS _Edward, I just wasn't sure how to prove it yet….!? Maybe I should have thought about that part a little more, but now I guess I just gotta wing it. … Oh, I got it! This is totally going to kill him but it will work and its all I got!

"Okay Sis, what's the secrete? ……. Where's Edward!?" Emmett asked as if he was a host on some cheesy game show.

I starred at face that I had memorized for so long, I knew all the little angles, all the lines, the curves and every single shade and shadow to this face. I would never mistake it for another anywhere. I knew at once who was the fake by the fear he instilled in my once I saw him. I was never afraid of Edward, plus Edward would never hurt anyone especially my,……_my father_! I wanted to cry again just at the thought of all that blood and the sight of my dad …. Lying there dead. I tried to swallow but it wasn't working well. I had to hurry I needed Edward to hold me again and to tell me it would be ok… He always made it easier to breath.

"Everyone …can you go to the back of the room. Please and Jasper can you hand my bag please!"

"Umm here" Jasper handed me my bag hesitantly. "Bella why do you need us to move farther away if you are trying to prove who is Edward?" He asked. As everyone but Emmett and myself moved to the farthest edge from the rest of the four of us.

"This might not go well. I don't want things to get too out of hand."

I reached into my bag to pull out the packet knife that Jake was showing me last time I went to La Plush. I forgot to take it out when he asked me to hold it while he went for a swim. I know that this was a little cruel but it would work, if anything did this would! _Yes, this was cruel_. ……………… Edward watched me carefully, trying to understand what I was doing and so did that other guy. Their eyes widened in shock and fear at the same time. Before I had the knife even fully out of the bag, before Emmett or anyone in the back understood what I was doing, before I could even blink, hell before a half a second past; Edward's eye narrowed and he broke the chair as a way to free himself and was standing in front of me glaring down at my hands. The other guy stayed, shocked in his chains as he stared at him. Edward pulled up his hand sharply, palm up, he was waiting as he glared. It all happened so fast it even took Emmett and everyone else a little time before they reacted. Emmett growled at him as he went to pull me away. Jasper and Rose both moved closer to us. Rose _clearly _didn't want Emmett to get hurt protecting me. _Not even that first second had past yet_.

" HAND IT OVER! ……… _NOW BELLA_!" Edward hissed.

I heard the others growling as well but I wasn't really listening to that. Edward was free and standing right in front of me! I handed him the knife as Emmett tried to pull me back but I reached out to Edward. Jasper was suddenly standing in my way pulling him away and holding Edward's arms behind his back. I didn't like that at all. I wanted to cry again, but mostly I just wanted _him_.

"**BELLA**!… What are you doing!?" Emmett asked surprised at my reaction. I frowned up at him.

"_ME_? … what are you doing? …. _JASPER _let him go!" I asked and begged looking back at them.

"Wait!? …. He didn't say it?" Esme muttered as she pointed back to the other guy still tied up and still staring in disbelief. If they couldn't see the truth in this, then what would they believe?

"BELLA!? … what were you thinking?" Edward asked ignoring everything, unwilling to let go of the fact that I just had a knife in my hands. I couldn't help but blush and look at the floor. I felt very guilty for making him worry like that, it wasn't fair; but glad that it worked. Emmett and Jasper held us both a little tighter. Emmett in protection, Jasper in restraint.

"I'm sorry! ….. Jasper please let Edward go?"

"But… what does this prove? Just that we should have used a stronger chair?" Jasper asked.

"Jasper only Edward would freak over a knife like that. … Seriously, Look at that guy!" Alice said pointing behind him back to the other guy.

Jasper did as she said along with everyone but Edward and myself. We couldn't keep our gazes from each others. All I wanted was for this to be over and to be wrapped in his arms. To hear his perfect voice telling me that everything was going to be ok. I needed Emmett and Jasper to release us.

"Please, Jasper believe me. That is Edward. Can you both please let us go. Please!"

"Why aren't they doing that freaky double talk anymore?" Rosalie asked still sounding slightly annoyed.

"I'm not thinking clearly, he can't read me now. Edward mused. "……. _EMMETT __**WHY **__DIDN'T YOU STOP HER_??"

"……. Hey!? I still have no idea what she was doing?" Emmett said defensively and confused.

Jasper and Emmett stared at each other for a minute, Edward rolled his eyes and looked back at me, they were still a little too anxious for my liking. Jasper finally let loose of his arms. I was suddenly out of Emmett's grasp and wrapping in the perfect and gently embrace that I was longing for.

"_Edward_!" I sighed and laid my head against his chest. I was content to stay like that for the rest of forever, never moving and never letting go.

" NEVER do that again. Please never do that again." He begged as he pulled me closer to him. Edward kissed my forehead and his perfect, cool, hard lips lingered on my skin. "Everything is going to be alright now."

Edward was suddenly running with me in his arms and I found myself laying in his arms on his couch. I barely noticed where we were and I didn't truly care as long as he didn't let go. But something came to me then. What about the other guy … the killer that was still tied up down in his living room. With his family!?

"Edward? …. What about…..?" He cut me off this time with a kiss.

It was soft at first, when his lips brushed into mine but it soon turned more urgent and suddenly he was hovering over me as I pulled him closer to me. I don't know how long we kissed like that but all too soon he was pulling back, both of our breathing was rough and ragged. He wrapped me into his arms resting my head on his chest as we laid there.

"You don't need to worry." Edward mussed and then he started to rush through his words. "The others are …. taking care of him now. He won't be hurting anyone else Bella. I'm so sorry I didn't get back home sooner Love? … If I had any idea I wouldn't have gone so far. I would never put you in danger like that and I would never have let that _guy _any were near you and …. Charlie."

I flinched slightly and tears started to fill my eyes again. I turned my body and my face to bury it in his chest to stop them from spilling over. I didn't want to cry again, I just wanted to lay here in his arms and feel him breathing. He was rubbing soothing circles on my back with one hand while the other smoothed my hair. He started to hum a sweet calming tune to help me relax and it was really working. I was slowly drifting to sleep.

…

I wake from a nightmare, screaming to find myself alone and in my bed. I see that it is 2am on Monday. Where is Edward? He was here last night… maybe he went home to change. I hope he comes back soon; I really don't sleep well without him and all these nightmares aren't helping anything. A few hours pass and he still hasn't come back, maybe he went to hunt before school. … I should be getting ready for school myself, its almost time to go but that dream really did freak me out. I wish Edward hadn't left me alone tonight. But I guess I can't expect him to be here all the time. I just have to shake it off, after all it was just a dream …. _Right_?!?


End file.
